iRemember You
by heyitsangelynk
Summary: Freddie meets Sam, an attractive and playful young lady. Find out what happens!


**This is my second oneshot! :) It's pretty OOC, except for their personalities.**

**Oh, and who is absolutely HEARTBROKEN because iCarly is about to end? :( Oh well, it stays alive here in fanfiction.  
**

* * *

Glancing over at the other library table, my eyes returned to the familiar blonde that I encountered just the week before. There she was, flipping through a dictionary. I bet she wasn't reading it. Her mind was probably a million miles away.

She still looked amazing, as how she did in the 20-odd minutes we spent together. Her bored eyes shifted from page to page, sighing as she slammed the dictionary shut. Looking up, she stared straight at me, her eyes widening.

In one swift move, the dirty blonde swept all of her stationery into her bag, getting up from her chair, ready to leave.

I wondered whether to approach her. She seemed so alluring, I couldn't just let her go! But then again, she might not feel a mutual desire to see me again.

Is her name even Sam? The little player girl gave me a bogus number.

I recalled the time we spent last week, a smile spreading across my face.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" a voice called as a cool stream of liquid spilled down one trouser leg. I raised my leg in reflex, my shin kicking the table leg.

"Hey, watch it lady-" I yelled, stopping as I looked at her. She had dazzling blue eyes that shone like sapphires, and dirty blonde curls that sat perfectly on her shoulders and down her chest. She was well endowed, and had pearly white teeth.

"Sorry, gosh! I'm just a terribly clumsy person!" she apologised again.

"Blaby ti k-" was all that escaped my mouth. I winced, amazed at my suave-ness around girls. Freddie Benson, what is wrong with you?

"Sorry..?" she asked, a confused look written across her face. Her brows knitted; she pouted a little. She couldn't get any more gorgeous, there was no way.

"Ahh..." I bent down and used my hankerchief to soak up the lime smoothie I had just bought - after waiting for nearly half an hour.

"It's okay." I finally managed to converse in English.

"No, it isn't. Look, I know how long you have to wait to get one of these," she picked up the plastic cup, careful not to get her fingers in contact with the sticky liquid, "I'll buy you a new one."

Hey, I didn't mind. Besides, she was offering. And any extra time spent with a girl like this... Freddie Benson, you could finally score a girlfriend.

"Oh hey, thanks!" I replied. She walked towards the bin and threw it in from a distance, aiming carefully. She walked past me and towards the Groovy Smoothie cafe, where I got my drink from. My knees turned to jelly for a brief moment, she smelt ever so nice. Thankfully, I wore my new cologne today. Her scent smelled like strawberry and rose married together.

"Hey, you coming?" she called. I stumbled after her, almost loosing my footing. I quickened to a brisk walk to catch up with her. She wasn't wearing heels, just a pair of converse sneakers in a shade of dark blue; they went with her eyes.

"I don't see you around here much." I tried to start a conversation feebly. She looked at me and laughed.

"You haven't looked enough, then." she replied, tapping my glasses. Was that considered flirting? Was she flirting? Should I flirt back? What if she thinks I'm a flirt? Like, a playboy, a casanova?

"Ahh, I..." I never ended my sentence.

"Yeah?" she questioned. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say.

Luckily, I didn't have to answer her. I opened the door to the Groovy Smoothie cafe, my attempt to be gentlemanly. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Good one there, Benson! Come on, this could be something!

"The queue's awful long, isn't it?" I noted, making up for my tongue-tiedness.

"Yeah, it always is." she replied as a wave of her scent came full force at me. Control, Freddie, control. It's not manly to faint! She really was attractive, I've never seen someone who was anything like her.

"You come here often? What's your name? Do you go to a university around here?" Where did you get your perfume from it's turning me on- I almost asked. Smooth, Freddie, really smooth.

"Uhh," she was taken aback by my questions, "I come here every afternoon, my name's Sam Puckett and yeah, I go to Northridge." Northridge? I almost went there! My friend Robbie (Victorious reference) tells me there're nothing like Northridge girls! I understood him now. So well.

"Oh, I've heard of Northridge. I go to Hollywood Arts. I'm a technical producer there." I told her. "My name's Freddie Benson." I extended a hand for her to shake. She took it, her grip rough.

We joined the queue, and it wasn't as long as it was just 2 hours ago. Great! I bring a lady and everything doesn't go my way!

"So what're you studying in Northridge?" I asked.

"I'm studying English and Literature, and Physical Education." she replied, looking through the drink menu on a stand.

"Oh, so that's why you got the cup into the bin and you're pretty strong?" I told her. What was that? Girls hate to be called tough!

"Yeah, I guess so." she didn't seem to take my comments to heart.

"Well... Uh, this cafe is real-" I really didn't know what else to say, but she cut me off.

"Okay, look. I think you're insanely cute. And smart. And right now, I'm not seeing anyone. So I was thinking, you wanna catch a movie someday?" my eyebrows shot up. A hot girl thought I was cute, smart, and getting fresh with me? Me, Freddie Benson, dateless for what seemed an eternity?

She turned away, embarassed at what she said.

"Hey, I'd really like to." I replied.

"What's your number?" I asked. She scribbled it down on a napkin and tucked it in the front pocket of my pants, sliding it in slowly. Ohhh my gosh. She is so flirting with me! But I enjoyed every second of it.

Her eyes played with me, they were so seductive.

I took out the napkin, just to make sure she gave me a legit number.

"All eight digits..." I mumbled to myself, unbelievably. She threw her head back and laughed, her curls bouncing.

"Hasn't a girl given you her number before?" she questioned.

"Uh, yeah," I told her the truth, "just that, girls would always forget to write the last digit." Forget was what I'd like to believe.

She smirked. Forget about them, she told me, her hands running down my chest. A chill ran down my spine; it was so nice to be touched by a girl other than your mother! (the last time my mother touched me was when I was 4 and didn't know how to wash myself, I swear.) The only other time would be when Robbie tried to tease me a little on Aprils' Fools, but he's got Cat*, so all's well.

"Do you work out?" she asked with a smirk.

"A little bit, yeah." I lied. The last time I went to the gym was with Robbie, but they kicked us out for being 'weenies'. Weenies don't have hot girls that flirt with them! Stupid gym instructor.

"Well, you're really fit..." her hands travelled down my arms. I must admit that Somehow I still have biceps, even with the lack of exersise. Thank you, heavy library books, I owe it all to you!

I smiled, gazing into her eyes. Her azure blue eyes caught me again. They actually sparkle.

She drew nearer, her hands travelling down my back. I eased my hands on her waist, careful not to touch her inappropriately. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Wait, we're gonna kiss? My eyes closed habitually.

"Did I tell you I knew your name..." a familiar tune played, interrupting our kiss. It was 'Running Away', by AM. I've always liked that song. But right now, I'm starting to repulse it.

"Ohh, I'm sorry!" she reached in her bag and taking out her phone she walked away hurriedly, whispering into her phone so as not to cause a din.

She was just so perfect; how did that happen? It must be my lucky day. I smiled to myself like an idiot as I thought of her. I had all the right to; she was pretty, smelled nice and I hadn't had a girlfriend for... I've never had a girlfriend before.

"Sir," a voice interrupted my daydream. "May I take your order?" I forgot! Sam was supposed to pay for the drink. Ah, forget it. I'll just pay for it myself.

"One lime smoothie, please." I ordered, reaching in my back pocket for my wallet. To my horror, there wasn't anything in my back pocket… my wallet was gone!

"Hey wait, cancel that." I told the lady behind the counter. She scowled, yelling at me as I walked out the door. I'll just tell Sam she has to pay for me, which she was to, anyway.

I looked arond the entrance, but she was nowhere in sight. Sam, where are you? Sitting on the bench outside the cafe, I dialled the number she gave me multiple times. Or hoped that she'd return soon.

Neither occured.

* * *

Well, that happened last week. There she was, going out the door. I got up, leaving my textbooks in a neat pile on the table. I was going to ask her if she took my wallet. I was going to ask her if the number she gave me was really fake. I was going to get her back.

She quickened her pace, trying to elude.

I galloped after her, but stopped after a few steps. She started to run, away. She was running away. The song echoed in my head. Maybe she didn't want to see me. Maybe it was all a ploy. Maybe she forgot. Forget was what I'd like to believe.

So I let her be, as her golden curls disappearing around the corner.

* * *

***Robbie and Cat are characters from Victorious, another show created by the amazing Dan Schneider.**

**Thanks for reading, I have amazing readers 3**

**Did you like it? Do leave a review! :) If you like my writing, I've got other stories for you to enjoy!**

**xo,**

**Angelyn K.**


End file.
